


I'm on my way

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: So pretty much this is more or less my in take on Regina and Evie being mother/daughter. Basically I wanted to see someone write this type of story but no one has. This is heavily AU and really I just love the idea of Regina being Evie's mother. They look so alike it's just.....I don't even know but it's wonderful. I did mention multiverse in here so if i messed up on the explanation then please tell me where i messed up and i will fix it because i did my best with googles info. But really that was the only thing i worried about messing up.Regina wants to find her long lost daughter that was ripped from her at child birth. Can or will she find the girl?
Relationships: Evie (Disney) & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Finding you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part series that I really don't know if i plan to continue. I just had a moment of inspiration and i needed to get it down before i forgot it. I am currently working on chapter two so once that is done I will be posting it very soon. If not tonight then for sure tomorrow. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.~

“You have a daughter?!”    
  
The mayor sat behind her desk, hands folded in front of her and a stoic look on her beautiful face. Brown eyes boring into ocean blue.

“Are you quite done Ms. Swan?” She spoke with a cool tone before rolling her eyes. “And please close your mouth before you catch a fly in it,” 

Emma snapped back to reality as her mouth closed as asked. She had every right to be surprised specially when her two year girlfriend springs news like this onto her. She would have been okay had Regina told her she had a long lost sister or her mother was still alive. But finding out that she had a daughter? Especially after all they had been through?

“I’m sorry ‘Gina but you have to work with me here.” 

“Meaning?”

Emma sighed. “If i came to you and told you that i have a daughter running around out there what would you have done?”

“Accepted it.” 

“After being with me for two years and then out of nowhere I just spring it on you?”

This stumped Regina for a moment. She knew Emma had a point, they did make a ‘No more secrets’ rule so in hindsight she should have told the Savour about her daughter when they first started dating. Taking in a deep breath as she passed her fingers through her short jet black hair, Regina nodded. 

“Alright you do have a point,” She agreed before looking over to the clock on her wall. She needed to be at the  rendezvous spot that Maleficent set up for the both of them in an hour but she had to tell Emma before she left. 

“Where is she?”

“I have to go get her.” Regina answered while turning to face the other woman. “She’s in a different dimension but….” She rubbed the front of her forehead as she tried to think of the best way to explain the situation without actually having to go into great detail. 

“Daniel got me pregnant before my mother killed him and before she had the chance to murder the baby my father stepped in and coaxed her into letting the child live. So she sent her off into a completely different world. I never got to see her after I had given birth because my mother took her from me. But luckily my father was the one to send her off instead.” Regina began to explain. She spoke in such a monotoned manner that it sort of scared Emma. That only meant the ex Queen was turning her emotions off so she couldn’t feel the hurt that came with the memories. Something Emma hated but knew she couldn’t really stop.

“How did you find out where she was and that it’s even her?” asked Emma. 

“Well…” Regina cracked a little bit of a smile which caused relief to flood over the blonde headed woman. “...you know those movies Henry watched as a kid? The make believe movies on fairy tales?” 

“You mean the Disney movies?”

“Mhm.” Regina nodded. “Those movies are sort of based on true stories.” 

“Yeah, stories about you and my mother and father.” 

“No,” Regina scoffed. “Those are more censored for children's needs. Our stories are far more gruesome. Those movies and books are based on true events in a completely different universe.” 

Emma sat there, dumbfounded. “I’m not…..following you here.” 

“Okay.” Regina let out a little huff as she tried to gather her words. “Believe it or not, there are other universes with different lives.” 

“So like, there are more than one of me?”

“Sort of. More like…..alternate realities or alternate timelines. Which is also called the multiverse. But that's a conversation for another time. Too much information and I don’t have enough time to get into it. But what I’m trying to say is that my father sent the child into another timeline. To be raised by another version of me.” 

Emma was following so far, sort of. 

“So….wouldn’t there be more versions of this girl?” 

“Technically yes. But she was never to exist in the universe she was sent to. Grimhilde from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Disney’s version, never did have a child. Her alternate reality, where she did have a child, was the life I lived.” She stopped and rubbed her temple. “Is this making any sense at all Dear?” 

“I….think so. Yeah.” 

“Oh thank god,” Regina sighed out and glanced over to the clock on the wall. “Well with that said i have to meet Maleficent in 45 mins so we can get this trip over with.” 

“Mel is going with you?” Emma did not like the idea of that. Especially with Regina’s and Maleficent's past. 

Seeing this, Regina got up from her desk and slowly sauntered her way over to where Emma sat in one of the chairs she has for her guests. She reached out and slipped a hand over the woman's cheek, smiling when Emma’s eyes fluttered closed. “Don’t worry love, your mother is going as well. I’d ask you to go but then Henry’s going to want to go and I just want to find this girl and get back home.” 

Emma knew she was right so putting on a brave face and standing up, she opened her eyes before slipping her hands over Regina’s cheeks before leaning in and capturing her lips on her own. Trapping the mayor's bottom lip between hers only to nibble on it gently. One of the many actions that turned Regina into goo and caused a whimper to elicit from the back of her throat. They pulled away moments later with a grinning Emma and a pouting Regina. 

“Not fair,” Regina whined as she tried to lean in for another but Emma shook her head and pulled away. 

“No ma’am. You get your daughter and get your ass home then you can have more,” 

~~~

“How do you even plan to get this girl to believe anything you have to say?” Maleficent asked a little bit after they had arrived into the universe. 

_ When Regina showed up she found that Snow was already there chatting it up with the Sorceress to which she found rather amusing considering Maleficent always hated chatter boxes. Maleficent didn’t exactly hate Snow White but that was mainly to tick off Regina as her plan was to get close to her step daughter and come around more often. But when she found that that didn’t work she opted to just be friends with the woman, god knows she needs a little bad influence in her life. But she didn’t know that Snow was slowly turning her good. Regina likes to call it whipped.  _

_ “Are you two love birds ready to get this trip over with?” She said to announce her presence. Snow gasped and was about to say something about being happily married till Mel wrapped her arm around Snow’s waist and tugged her close to her side with a little smirk.  _

_ “You just hate the thought of your best friend having an affair with your step daughter.” the woman teased. Snow grew extra quiet at this and turned her head away from the women before grumbling softly.  _

_ Regina smirked and let out a soft laugh. “You wish you could get into that prudes pants.” _

_ “I’m right here you know,” Snow grumbled.  _

_ “We know,” they said in unison.  _

_ Snow pulled from Maleficent’s hold to hold up a little crystal. “Anyways. Gold said this would work once, it’s for finding something that’s lost so once we find what we are looking for we’ll see a portal pop open and that will be our way home.”  _

_ “Can everyone see this portal?” Regina asked.  _

_ “No. Their magic is vastly different from ours so what we do or use there they can’t see.”  _

_ Maleficent chuckled; leaning against a tree a few feet away with her arms crossed. “That sounds far too easy,”  _

_ “We’re not trying to start a war. Just finding a girl and bringing her home,”  _

_ Regina scoffed and looked away from the two. “Yeah. If she can even call it home anymore. For all we know I’ll be taking her away from the only home she knows.”  _

_ The other two stayed quiet, sharing a look of worry and concern that Regina completely missed.  _

_ “What I mean by easy is that isn’t gold always going on about how ‘Magic comes with a price’ or some shit like that?” Maleficent said. Making a gravelly sound with her voice when she mocks Mr. Gold. the action making Regina smile.  _

_ “Yes well, apparently he owed Regina a favor and this was his favor.” Snow shrugged.  _

_ “I mean i guess. Still don’t trust the slimy little rat,” the sorceress mumbled.  _

_ “None of us does Mel,” Regina snorted.  _

“Honestly I didn’t really even think that far. I don’t know anything about this girl and i really don’t know what she looks like. All I can go on is what her name is.” Regina answered truthfully. They had ended up on an island called Auradon. 

“What is her name?” Snow asked. 

“Grimhilde. Evelyn Grimhilde.” 

The name alone had all three women go silent. It was a strong name and they all knew it was the name Regina’s father dubbed the little girl. He did have a knack for naming children. Probably where Regina got it. As they walked further around the island all three were astounded to see how modern it was. Snow was the go-getter so she took it upon herself to ask around the place, going as far as leaving the other two to get as much info as she needed.

“She really doesn’t know how to shut that trap of hers does she?” Mel asked moments after Snow left. Her and Regina decided to walk down a strip of small shops and other things alike to give Snow enough time to do what she did best. Both women just leisurely walked. Though Regina was anxious to meet her long lost daughter. 

“And you want to have sex with her,” Regina reminded. 

“Correction. I want to  _ fuck _ her. There’s a difference.” 

The mayor shook her head with a scoff and was about to retort when Snow came running back to them from god knows where, she pops up like that. Like she has a bunch of portals in her back pocket. 

“Okay so, Auradon has this large school that they take pride in. It’s where all of the Descendents have pretty much been sent to in order to be taught ‘royal’ things so they can take over their parents' thrones and what not. But also acts like a normal everyday school.” 

“So they still live in a sort of Fairy Tail life,” 

“I mean this is Disney we are talking about,” Snow countered with a giggle. Regina hummed and Maleficent grinned. 

“Was there anything on Evelyn?”

“I was told that she was part of the VK kids. But she’s proven herself and is now a regular princess.” 

Regina and Maleficent shared a side look before turning back to Snow. “What’s VK?”

“Villian Kids.” 

Maleficent scoffed. “Why am i not surprised.” 

~~~

Regina really didn’t have a plan on how she was going to get the girl to come back with her. For fuck sakes she hasn’t seen this girl for years and she expects the girl to just fall over herself to come back home with her? Yeah no. But it was worth a try to see this girl and see if any kind of sparks fly. 

“It’s gonna be okay Regina. When she sees you she’ll know.” Snow said at one point when they stopped for food. Regina was holding a little cup of coffee while the other two were eating actual food. The ex Queen was far too nervous to eat anything. 

“This isn’t ‘True Loves Kiss’ Snow. This is my daughter that I haven’t seen since….well I’ve never seen her before. I never got to lay eyes on her. So how will  **_I_ ** know it’s her?”

Snow, with her stupid happy go lucky attitude that Regina just wanted to smack off her face sometimes, reached over and rested a hand on her arm which somehow soothed the nervous woman. “Because a mother always knows. We have that intuition.” 

And Regina knew she was right. She knew Emma was Henry’s mother without meeting her and she knew Henry was hers when she first laid eyes on him. She knew those two were going to be her whole world the second Emma walked up to her door and she asked her to stay for some Apple Cider. Giving Snow a gentle smile, she reached her free hand over and squeezed the girls arm in turn before raising her mug to her lips for another drink. 

“Alright so I just talked to the owner of this shop and the only way we can get into the school is if we are staff or a student.” Maleficent chose that moment to come back to the table with the info as she slid in next to Snow of the booth they all sat in. Regina wasn’t stupid. She knew her friend was trying to get Snow to have a one night stand with her. It made her laugh in a way. Only because she knows David would be far too willing of the idea. The little perv. 

“So what can we do?” Snow asked. 

“‘Gina, can you use your magic here?”

Regina opened her palm out and a fireball poofed into existence. 

“Excellent,” Mel stated and looked around, the cafe was pretty much empty aside from them and the owner, who had walked into the back after talking with Maleficent. “I can use my magic to disguise one of us,” 

“Why one?” Snow inquired. 

“Because, my little snow bird, if i use too much magic it won’t last long. Besides I can disguise ‘Gina and she’ll have enough time to get in, find the girl and get out.” 

“That’s your plan?”

Mel turned to glare at the woman, smirking. “You got a better idea, hot stuff?”

Snow blushed and lowered her head. “Well…..no…”

“Didn’t think so,” 

Regina watched the two over the rim of her mug, amused, before she lowered it and licked her lips. “I don’t mind the idea. I could just say I’m a teacher,” 

“I won’t hide your face but I will hide your magical ecessense. Pretty much turn you human.” 

“What’s the point in that? They can’t see our magic anyways.” Snow quipped. 

“The fairy godmother.” Regina stated. 

Mel nodded her head and continued the sentence. “She has the ability to see all of the universes as is all fairies. Which means she can detect magic from a mile away.” 

“But we told Blue we were doing this,” 

Regina nodded her head. “Yes but she doesn’t quite have access to the fairies in other universes she just can see them. Besides she did say if The Fairy Godmother spots me I can just explain the situation.”

“Then why make a disguise?”

“Because, as I said earlier, the owner said no one can get by without being staff or a student.” 

Regina set the empty mug down and crossed her arms. 

“I assume I have to have some ID to get passed?”

Maleficent grinned from ear to ear as she held up a keychain with an idea on it, Regina’s face on it. Her name and the logo for Auradon high on it. “Already a step ahead of you darling,” 

After their meal, the three women hid behind some trees around the strip while Mel went to work with her magic suppressing guise. Regina was happy to see that she was able to keep her current outfit on. A nice pair of dress slacks with black stilettos and a long sleeved white blouse that she kept tucked into the slacks with a black blazer over it. And a small black leather belt to top the whole thing of. It was one of her favorite outfits that didn’t restrict her too much. Once the spell was done Regina clipped the ID to the lapel of her blazer. 

“Now remember. The spell will only work for two hours. So if you don’t get her by then well…..you will most definitely have to talk to The Fairy Godmother. So be mindful of your time,” Mel explained. 

“Got it. I’ll see you two in a bit.” and with that Regina poofed her way to the front of the school. 

~~~

No one guarded the front entrance. Which slightly caught Regina off guard what with how most of the Disney movies she remembers kept the medieval era theme. What did surprise her was that the school acted like one back in her modern time. She found the front office, explained how she was sent there as a sub-teacher for someone but she just couldn't remember the name. The lady was nice enough to get her in the system and then lead her down to where her class was going to be for the day. 

“You have about ten minutes before your first class starts so everything should be on the desk for what you need.” She had said with a parting wave of her hand before leaving Regina there to her own devices. Looking down at her watch she saw that it took a lot longer to get her signed in then she would have liked. 

“I don’t have time for this but damn it if i have to play teacher for half an hour then i will.” 

Suddenly her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Quickly grabbing it, she answered without looking. “What do you want Dragon?”

**“Aw i’m hurt, why would you answer like that?”** Maleficent answered. Regina could hear the smirk on her voice. 

“Oh hush and tell me what you want.” 

**“Well you’ve been in there for like 50 minutes so far and we haven’t heard anything back. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t captured.”**

Regina rolled her eyes. She had ventured over to the desk while being on the phone, spreading out the papers left there for her. “No I am fine. Clearly. As for why it’s taking so long. I spent over 30 minutes in the office signing in. Now I'm having to teach a class in about five minutes. So Let me call you back. I have a few students arriving.” 

She hung up before Mel could say much more and stuffed her phone into her pocket and greeted the first student with a gentle smile. She looked excited to be there. Wide smile and long curly black hair. Pale skin. Huh. She really reminded the mayor of someone. But who? 

“Are you the substitute?” she asked. 

“I am. And you are?” 

“Jane. The Fairy Godmother's daughter. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs?” 

Regina didn’t have time to think so she said the first name that came to mind. “Mrs. Swan,” 

Jane shot the woman a beaming smile before taking her seat. Which left Regina to stand there, slightly dazed for blurting out Emma’s name so quickly. Shaking her head she looked down to find a little red notebook and opened it. It was the attendance sheet. Her eyes glanced over the names before one caught her attention. ‘Evelyn Grimhilde.’ You know that feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time that you know you’d have a strong relationship with in future? The racing heart, butterflies and slight dizziness? Even a little tingling all over your body. Yeah that was Regina. 

She had stood behind the desk staring at the name for some time till someone cleared their throat. Regina snapped her head up to see that her classroom was now full as every single seat was taken. She took a moment to let her eyes roam over the student body, just to see if she could spot Evelyn but no such luck. At least not anyone who spoke out to her. Some did have their heads down while others were whispering to their friends about homework and or the night before. Clearing her throat, she gripped the bottom of her blazer and tugged it down before offering the young adults a kind smile as she picked the book with the names up and read them out. 

“Jane.” 

“Here,”

“Audrey,”

“Present,”

“Jay,”

“Yo,”

Regina stopped reading to lift her head and see a young boy wearing a cut off shirt that showed his muscled biceps and tanned skin. His long dark brown almost black hair under a beanie. He looked like a troublemaker but Regina wasn’t going to assume. He offered her a sly grin to which she offered one right back before looking down and continuing on with the list. 

“Chad.”

“Yep.”

“Doug.”

“Here.”

She got down to the rest of the list, making sure to make eye contact with each one, before getting to the bottom of the list. The last three names and the one she was having trouble with saying in that very moment. Taking a second to do a double take she cleared her throat and said the next name. 

“Evelyn,” 

“Here,”

She looked up at the sound of the voice. It sounded so sweet, so pure. And the voice belonged to a strikingly beautiful blue headed girl. Hazel eyes and fair lightly tanned skin. You could see she was clearly the spitting image of Regina. And when her eyes met Regina’s, from the woman being silent for so long, both females felt a jolt of...something...run through their bodies. Not the kind you would associate with lust. No. This was something akin to longing. To having lost something and finally finding it. 

But Regina knew she couldn’t linger on the girl for too long. So breaking the contact she finished reading off the names and looking at each one before walking back over to the desk and placing the book down.

“Mr. Swan?”

“Yes Jane?” Regina knew this girl's voice by now so she didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

“Why did you look at everyone when we answered you. Our teacher normally goes through the names faster than speed walking out of here at the end of the class period.” 

The mayor looked up at the girl and smiled. “It’s something that I do in order to memorize everyones name. So i don’t forget about you when i leave.” 

“Really?” Audrey spoke up, she sounded skeptical but Regina countered her with a convincing smirk. 

“Yes Audrey, really. I never forget a face. Therefore I will never forget a name.” 

The subject was dropped after that and Regina took the time to glance at her watch, she had exactly 40 minutes before the spell wore off. Which gave her ten minutes to get to Evelyn before she was found out by the Godmother. 

~~~

The class went quick, she collected the homework and left it on the desk for the teacher to return to tomorrow, which she was instructed to do in the papers left for the substitute. The class was easy; Mathematics. Regina had always been good at anything that had to do with math so she was easily able to teach the children the lesson plan left for that day. She was so good at it that even Jay and Chad were able to understand what she was talking about and finish their homework as she taught. 

At the last ten minutes of the class she sat at the desk and tidied everything up cause she knew she would have to leave after that. The spell would lift soon. 

“Mrs. Swan?”

That voice. Regina flinched slightly, she’s never done that. “Yes Evelyn.” She answered without looking up. 

There was silence, besides the quiet chatter in the classroom from the students mingling, before she spoke once again but this time in a whisper. “Do…..do i know you?”

Slowly, Regina lifted her head up to meet the young woman’s gaze. The need to hug her was strong and tell her everything was alright now. But she couldn’t, not yet. Not right now. “I’ve never met you before. But I won’t lie and say that you don’t remind me of someone at least.” 

Evelyn seemed to look relieved as she let out a soft sigh. “So I’m not the only one,” 

“No, you are not my dear.” 

The girl felt a sense of pride and warmth flood her chest at the small nickname. Something her mother back on the island never did or said. But the more she thought about the woman the more she realized that something felt off about her. But being in the presence of this woman, everything felt...right. 

“May i ask your first name?” 

This girl was so polite. Why would she ever be considered a Villian Kid? Then Regina remembered the woman who raised her. The Evil Queen. All of her wrong doings were put back on her “Descendent” so therefore Evelyn was forced to be looked at as a bad child. Someone who lived in the shadows of a villian. Regina knew that feeling. She felt it. 

“It’s Regina. Regina Swan.” 

The mayor had to admit she actually liked that name. She might have to propose to Emma sooner than she thought. 

“Regina…” 

When Evelyn said it it had sent a jolt of happiness through the mayor's body. She liked it when the girl said her name, she had hoped she could hear her say mother or mom. But knew that was a far off dream. 

“Is this yours?” 

Evelyn held out a little gold pendant of a horse and not just any horse but a stallion. With the word ‘Regina’ engraved on it. The woman in question took it and was instantly flooded with memories. Having Evelyn. Her mother took the child. Her father meets with Rumple to open a portal to another universe. Henry took the pendant and placed it in the child's basket before he left it on the steps of a large castel. Even going as far as seeing every single second of Evelyn’s life as she grew up with that god awful woman she calls her alternate self. She tried so many times to steal the pendant from Eveyln but somehow the pendant always found its way back to the girl. So many times that Grimhilde just gave up and didn’t think it would do any harm to let the girl keep it. 

The shrill sound of the bell brought Regina out of her mind as she looked up to see Evelyn still standing there. Expectant and waiting for answers. 

“Yes it is.” 

Evelyn sucked in a deep breath before nibbling on her lower lip gently. “A-Are you a family member to me?”

“I-...” 

That was the time her phone went off but this time it wasn’t someone calling her. It was the alarm she set to tell her when her time there was up before the spell lifted. She got up from the desk and handed the pendant back to Evelyn. 

“Can you meet me at the little cafe in the strip of Auradon? I’ll be there around 5:30 tonight.” She pulled her phone out to silence it before pocketing it once again. “I’ll give you all the answers you seek. I promise.” 

It only took Evelyn a second to say, without a single doubt in her mind. “I’ll be there.” 

Regina gave the girl a smile, a real smile, something she only ever gave Henry and Emma before walking out of the classroom. As she walked down the empty hallway she waved her hands over herself and poofed out of the building. Finding herself standing in front of Snow and Maleficent. 

“I see you two aren’t  _ fucking  _ yet,” 

Maleficent lifted her head from staring at her nails to see her best friend standing there. Shooting her an eye roll and scoff. “I do have tact, you pompous ass.” 

“Oooooo. Big words for such a small lizard.” Regina teased. Mel knew that only happened when something good happened to her friend so she let the names slide. 

“I take it you found her?” 

“I did. I didn’t have time to talk with her as much as i wanted so i invited her to the cafe tonight. I’m going to give her any and all info that she wants or needs.” 

Snow popped up into the convo at that moment. “Did she remember you?” 

“I...think so.” Regina answered truthfully. “Apparently my father gave her this stallion pendant with my name engraved on it that had magic in it somehow because i was able to see every aspect of her life.”

This peaked Mel’s interest as she looked up from her phone. “I thought your father was magicless.” 

“Yeah i thought so too.” Regina mumbled and crossed her arms to let her mind wander a bit. “Unless Rumple gave it to him to give to her,”

“Yeah but that little slime wouldn’t do anything willingly for anyone unless it benefitted himself. So unless your father owed him or something of the sort I doubt he would just give your father an item filled with magic to give to a little girl.” 

Maleficent had a point and Regina knew it. Hell even Snow knew she was telling some truth in there. 

“There's no point in worrying about it now.”

“You’re right. I can’t quite ask my father anyways.” Regina huffed. “Alright well we have a few hours to kill before i meet with Evelyn, how should we spend it?”

“How about spending it with me explaining as to why you three are here,” 

All three women froze at the voice as they slowly turned around to see The Fairy Godmother. A tall man in blue with a crown on his head stood off to the side with a woman in a yellow dress and a small crown on her head stood next to his side. Regina narrowed her eyes at her. She looked a hell of a lot like Blue. She could easily pass as her twin. 

“Is there a reason you’re staring at my wife like that?” The man growled threateningly, tugging the woman to his side. Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Calm down, your highness.” She spat the last word. “I was just admiring her beauty.” 

This got the man to growl once more but the woman beside him couldn’t help the blush that coated her cheeks from the compliment. 

“Yes well, let’s go you three. We can discuss this in the main hall.” 

~~~

It had been silent for at least a good ten minutes after Regina, and by force of habit, Snow explained their situation. The king and Queen seemed more relaxed knowing now that they weren’t a threat to the island but now they seemed rather disappointed. Possibly in themselves but really they had no idea about any of this. No one did and Cora made sure of it. She changed a lot of lives by doing this. 

“What do you expect to gain from this, Ms. Mills?” The queen asked. 

“Please, call me Regina.” the woman offered kindly. She took a second to look from her, the king then Godmother before sighing out and looking down at her hands. “I don’t wish to take her from the only life she’s known for 17 years. And i definitely don’t expect her to believe me in any way possible but….” 

She trailed off to look over to her friends before shrugging slightly only to face the Godmother. “I just want her to know the truth. I mean...she is my child after all. And it took me this long to find her.” 

“And you have been looking for her actively?” The king asked. 

“Yes. I didn’t stop, ever. Part of looking for her fueled my rage and anger even more and I hurt a lot of people doing so. And I’m still trying to repent for my wrong doings. But...I really want to do this. If not for myself then for her.”

“You do realize this can and will rock her world.” Godmother stated. 

“I know. It’s selfish of me to want to do this but…” She looked up at the three before adding. “...wouldn’t you want to know the truth about your real parents if you felt something wasn’t right?” 

No one had an answer to that question because they all knew it was true. Each and every storyline had some tragic happening and Evelyn’s was no exception. 

“And if she doesn’t want to go back with you, what will you do?” 

If this was the old Regina she would have done everything in her power to get what she wanted. She would have answered with ‘I’d take her back kicking and scream.’ But this was new Regina. The same woman who now had a love for someone who almost took her son away from her. Emma and Henry both changed her for the better so with a warm look on her face she addressed all three with a truth she was sure about from the depths of her still beating heart. 

“I will accept it and leave peacefully. That’s the least i can do for her.” 

The Fairy Godmother nodded her head, proud smile on her face, before she turned to her king and queen. They both seemed to enjoy the answer Regina gave. Which was a huge relief to the woman. 

“Okay but seriously. Is it not freaking anyone else out about how uncanny it is that Belle here looks  **just** like Blue back in our universe?” Maleficent spoke up, breaking the nice little moment with the thought that was on all three women's minds. Snow and Regina nodded their heads in agreement. 

Regina was let go after that. Mel and Snow chose to stay back and talk more with Godmother while she had a dinner date with her daughter. To at least give them some space. It put a bit of a pep in her step as she walked the entire way. She didn’t even feel the need to poof herself there. She was that excited and she honestly felt like she was on cloud nine. Obviously it wasn’t because she was getting her hopes up but more so that she was going to be able to talk with her daughter.  **_Her daughter._ ** Flesh and blood. Don’t get her wrong. She loves Henry more than anything else on this entire planet. But somehow this was going to be different. If this was how Emma felt when she got to spend time with Henry then she understands it completely now. 

The mayor is a lot of things and punctual is one of them. She entered the shop right at 5:30 only to see Evelyn sitting at a booth alone. Seeing her already there made Regina smile widely. So she was just as excited to be here. She slowly made her way over, not wanting to seem too eager, before taking a seat in front of her. 

“Hello Evelyn,” 

“Hi Mrs. Swan,” 

Regina shook her head. “Please, call me Regina.” 

“Are you….sure?” Evelyn asked in confusion. No teacher would ever let their students call them by their first names. 

“Trust me sweetie, you’re going to want to call me that after I tell you what I have to say,” 

Evelyn nodded her head in understanding and crossed one leg over the other while folding her hands in her lap. Something Regina remembered doing as a child. It meant she was giving you her undivided attention. 

“So where to begin.” Regina started with a little nervous chuckle. She looked at Evelyn and saw the girl giving her the most patient of looks she's ever received in her life. And Snow was patient. “Uh… well. I can start by saying that you are actually my daughter.”

Evelyn blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. “I’m sorry, what?”

Regina swallowed thickly before trying again. “Have you ever heard of the Multiverse?”

She nodded. 

“Great!” Regina exclaimed which made Evelyn flinch slightly so she calmed down and let out a little breath. “I’m not from this universe. I live in a completely different reality.” 

“So alternate realities are real?”

“Yes,” 

She looked confused and slightly unbelieving. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to forgive me if i don’t believe you.” 

“And that’s fine. I didn’t expect you to believe me.” Regina needed to take a different approach with this. But how?

“Say i did believe you,” 

Regina looked up to the younger girl. All she was sporting was a kind and honest to god curious expression on her face. 

“Say I did believe you. What would you tell me?”

“That when I was your age I was in love with a young man who I was ready to marry. But my mother hated he wasn’t royalty. And my mother wanted me to be married to that lifestyle. She wanted the power through me. So she murdered my fiance. She did it right in front of me. But what she didn’t know was that I was pregnant with that man's child. She didn’t know till I went into labour on my wedding day to a king who made my life a living hell.” Regina stopped, that was a story for another day, if she got another day that is. 

“After I had given birth to the little girl my mother ripped her from me and was going to kill her. But my father, god rest his soul, my father saved the little girl and sent her on to live in a different universe. A place that my mother couldn’t reach her or harm her in anyway.”

“And that little girl was me?” Evelyn asked. Regina nodded. 

They sat there in silence for a long while. Evelyn had many questions but there was one that out won all of them. “Are you….a Queen?”

“Technically, yes.” Regina stated. “I live in a modern version of my old world so now I’m the mayor of a town that I made through magic.” 

“Who were you in your old world?”

“The Evil Queen,”

Evelyn’s eyes grew wide. 

“You’re the alternate version of my mo-.....of the woman who raised me here?” 

Regina smiled at the correction Evelyn did. It warmed her heart to hear it. It meant Evelyn was slowly believing what she was saying. To an extent. But Regina wasn’t about to be picky. 

“I am. The man that I was married off to isn’t as nice and charming as they say he was in this world. But I won’t get into that right now.” Regina began. “I will say that Snow white is as charming and kind-hearted as they come. So both universes got it right on her character.” 

They grew quiet once more as Regina watched Evelyn look down at the menu in front of her. Picking at the border made up of leather. “I’ve been having dreams since I can remember. They were dreams of a world that wasn’t this world. And when things got hard for me I would love to sleep just to get away so i could see this woman, she looked exactly like you, and she would treat me how i wished my mother would treat me. Then as i grew up I started feeling like the woman claiming to be my mother really wasn’t who she said she was. Nothing seemed right anymore and I was starting to lose my sense of reality.”

Regina listened to her with rapt attention. 

“It got so bad that the boy I was dating could see it too and started to pull away from me. So I broke up with him so I couldn’t hurt him. My friends have been living their own lives and for some reason I still felt like something was wrong. I thought coming to Auradon I would find my purpose in life. But I still always felt empty. I felt out of place.” She looks up to meet Regina’s gaze and a little smile blooms onto her face.

“And then you show up. Telling me other universes exist and that you’re my mother. And as much as I want to disbelieve you, I really can’t bring myself to do so.” 

They grew quiet once more. Regina is still reeling in the fact that Evelyn believed her. To an extent. 

“If you didn’t believe me then I was going to take you to Godmother. She told me she would explain everything to you about the multiverse and such.” She stopped to see the curiosity back in Evelyn’s eyes. “Would you like that?” 

“Honestly, yes. It’s not that I don’t believe you it’s just…”

“It’s an actual magical user from this world telling you it’s true. Yeah i understand.” she sympathized with the teen. Eveyln nodded her head in agreement before she was looking back at the menu. “Well we can go now if you’d like.” 

“Okay,” 

In that moment Evelyn looked like a little girl who just got told that Santa Claus wasn’t real and it broke Regina's heart. Reaching a hand across the table she placed it on Evelyn’s own before instantly a flood of memories, emotions and a multitude of things crashed right into Evelyn’s mind. So much of it that it caused the girl to pass out. 

“Evelyn!” 


	2. Losing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Again not sure if i plan to add to this. If i do it'll be a separate fic. But will be tied to this as a series. So if you guys wanna see that then let me know. For now I'm happy that this exists. There is a bit of Malvie in here but not a lot. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this.~

_It felt like Evie was floating. Or had been floating for hours. Or was it days? Weeks maybe? However long it was all she knew was she wanted to be able to stand again. A girl could only take so much. How did this even happen? She always asked herself that question but could never come up with a logical answer. All Evie can remember was talking with Regina then poof she was here. Slowly falling. To where she had no idea but she had only assumed was her death. Because wasn’t this limbo?_

_“Evelyn.”_

_“Hello?”_

_“Sweet child, come to the sound of my voice.”_

_“But….where are you?”_

_“You’ll find me. Just keep moving.”_

_Evelyn whined. She was tired of moving and she just wanted to stand again. It felt like forever but eventually she was standing again._

_“Evelyn,”_

_The voice was so soothing. It was clearly a man’s voice but it was nothing like what she heard when she was on the isles. This one was more inviting and she wanted to be wrapped up into it. It made her feel safe._

_“Yes?”_

_“Open your eyes,”_

_Eyes? Weren’t her eyes already opened?_

_“They are?”_

_“No. Open them to the possibilities of having a better life.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Open your heart.”_

_Her heart? Evelyn closed her eyes and looked inside of herself. All of the memories. The ones Regina gave to her when they touched for the first time, they all came rushing back. Regina watching a man dying in front of her eyes. A woman taking a baby from Regina. The same baby being taken by a loving man with a kind smile. Regina while living life without her child. How she went evil and put a curse on a whole world, causing them to be trapped forever. All over the grief of losing her fiance and daughter. Her haterade for snow when really it should have been for Cora. Finding Henry. Meeting Emma. Every little thing Regina had gone through Evelyn was able to see._

_When she opened her eyes again she was staring at the same man she saw in her visions. He looked so handsome and so alive._

_“Abuelo Henry?”_

_“Hello dulce nina. I was waiting for you to wake up. For so long.”_

_The man cupped her cheeks and they felt so warm and so soft. So much that Evelyn began to cry. Years of built up tears. Tears she held in for the longest of times. Happy tears. Sad tears. Angry tears. They were all there and she was able to let them go. She felt safe enough to be weak in front of someone so strong and so willing to hold her. Which the man did. His arms wrapped around her tiny body and tugged her close to his chest. Rubbing her hair gently._

_“Henry?”_

_They pulled away from one another and Evie Looked over to the person who had spoken. It was a man. A man who looked familiar. Evie furrowed her brows and looked up at Henry._

_“Is that?”_

_“Evelyn I would like you to meet your father, Daniel.”_

_She turned to the man and he looked so beautiful. But she watched him die. Evie began to panic as she looked at both men frantically._

_“Am...am I dead?”_

_“What?” Daniel looked confused. “No sweetheart. No.”_

_“You are very much alive nina. You are just currently asleep in the real world,” Henry explained. This caused Evie to visibly relax only to feel sad all of a sudden. She was alive but the other two were not. She could only assume Henry wasn’t alive if he was here in the first place but then again, magic exists so he could be using magic. But something told the young girl that he was indeed dead._

_“Don’t cry sweetheart. We have lived our time but it’s up to you to live yours,” Daniel stated and slowly walked over to the girl, reaching a hand out for her to take or just stare at, he wasn’t going to push her. What she did was hug him. He was her father after all._

_“When you wake up you have a choice to make but whatever you decide you will still be loved.”_

_“What choice?” Evie asked, looking up at the man as if a child would their father. Daniel’s heart swelled ten times over as he cupped her chin to lean down and press a kiss to her forehead._

_“The choice to stay in the life you are currently living or to change and start a new life with Regina.” Henry stated. “Your real mother.”_

_“There is no wrong decision here. Whatever you choose is up to you and you alone.”_

_Evie looked between the men as she pulled from her father's embrace and bit the bottom of her lip before asking. “What do you guys get out of it?” She saw the confused faces before adding. “From my choice, what does everyone else benefit from it?”_

_“Your happiness.”_

_“My….”_

_This really stumped the young princess. No one has ever asked her what she ever wanted. She had always been expected to do what was right for everyone else. Being a princess for her...for the woman who raised her. To be the doting best friend and never ask questions for Mal. To become an exceptional student so she could get the status of being a princess just like her….just like Grimhilde wanted. She was beginning to see a pattern here. Everything she did was for that woman and never for her. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes before blinking them away to look to her grandfather._

_“What does Regina want from this?”_

_The older man smiled fondly at his daughters name only to turn to Daniel who took over to explain._

_“My fiancee hasn’t always been selfish, at least I have never actually seen it. But from watching her I know she wants to be selfish about this because one, you are part of me and two, you are part of her. But she was raised by such a loving man that she won’t show it. Not to you. So she won't ask you to live with her. She’ll tell you to choose what’s right for you but deep down she’ll hope you choose to go home with her.”_

_Henry nodded his head in agreement. “She’s found you and she won’t ever want to let you go. But she will if the decision you choose is to stay in Auradon.”_

_Evie was starting to understand. This was some heavy information but she was finally glad that she knew the truth. But what got her was that she wasn’t mad. At least she didn’t feel mad. Shouldn't she feel angry for being lied to for 17 years? The men shared a look when they saw the conflicted look cross over Evie’s face and Henry was the first to speak._

_“What is it mi querida?”_

_“Oh nothing Abuelo, I just feel like i should be angry but can’t quite tap into that feeling.”_

_“Do you want to be angry?”_

_“Not technically no. Not at you or Regina. Maybe at that woman that murdered my father and took me away.” She looked to her father. “Aren’t you angry?”_

_Daniel hummed. “No. If anything I was angry at myself. I don’t think I could ever be angry at anything Regina loved. Because I knew it would have hurt her.” he stopped for a moment, if only to think about what to say next. “Some people react differently to certain situations. And maybe you just don’t feel the need to be angry. Maybe not right now.”_

_“Will I ever?”_

_“No one knows but you sweetheart.”_

“EVIE!!!” 

_“Oh.” Henry looked out into the expanse of nothingness and turned with a smile. “I think it’s time for you to wake up now.”_

_Evie didn’t say anything to him, instead she offered both men a hug. Giving Daniel a longer one, before turning to the voice that called out to her and closed her eyes as a bright light took over her vision._

_~~~_

Regina was frantic. When Evelyn passed out she was quick to get on her side of the booth and grab her before she could hit her head. 

“Evelyn! Sweetheart can you hear me?” Regina tried to get her to wake up but nothing would work. The girl was limp against her side and seemed to be breathing. “Is this a sleeping curse?” Regina whimpered softly as she hugged the girl to her chest. 

“Take her to Godmother. She’ll know what to do,” 

At the voice Regina snapped her head up to see the shop's owner standing there with a worried look but a kind smile on her face. Regina nodded her head and without thinking snapped her fingers and purple smoke took form around them both. Resulting in them landing in the main hall. The mayor looked up as she kneeled on the ground with Evelyn in her arms, tears falling down her face as she looked every bit heart broken all over again, Evelyn’s head pressed to her chest. Snow and Mel ran straight to her in a matter of seconds while Queen Belle and Godmother weren’t too far behind. 

“What happened?” Snow asked, touching the girl's face. Maleficent placing a hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

“I touched her hand and she passed out.” the woman sounded so scared. 

“Excuse me,” Godmother spoke to Snow and Belle as she kneeled before the two and waved her wand over Evelyn to check on her. “She seems to be in a slumber.”

Snow snapped her head to look at Regina and opened her mouth to speak but the mayor shot her with a watery glare. “No, you imbecile, i did not put a sleeping curse on her.” 

“Oh no. This one is something that only she can wake up from on her own. She’s not in a coma her body just shut down from receiving so much information all at once.” Godmother explained. She turned to the King and nodded his head. He was there and bending to pick the girl up, of course Regina was reluctant to hand her daughter over. Even going as far as giving the man a pleading look and a little ‘no’ before Queen Belle placed her hand on the woman's arm. 

“It’s okay. You will get to see her again. He just needs to take her to the infirmary so no one questions as to why a strange woman is carrying one of Auradons students there,” 

“I could have poofed her there,” 

“And how would you explain to the nurse who you are?”

They had a point. This wasn’t her universe. So she still had to play by the rules and listen to what the King and Queen had to say. “Okay. I understand.” She looked defeated as she lowered her head. Maleficent had never seen the woman look like this. Snow had, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less each time. 

“It’s going to be okay Regina, she will wake up.” Queen Belle said with a gentle tone and soft touch to the woman's arm. To which Regina looked up at the woman and offered her a small smile before it dropped. 

When they entered the infirmary, Regina was quickly making her way over to the girls side. Taking her hand in her own and sitting in the chair next to her. This was the part she hated the most; the waiting. Snow had been talking with the nurse which left Maleficent to linger near her best friend, watching from a distance. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Regina grumbled. 

“I’ve always wanted to see the look of defeat on your face.” 

Regina scoffed. 

“But now that I’ve seen it?” Mel walked in closer and stood at the foot of the bed. Eyes trained on the woman who seemed to be too transfixed on her daughter's sleeping face. “I honestly don’t think i ever want to see it again. It doesn’t suit you,” 

“Where is this coming from?” Regina asked, eyes still trained on Evelyn. 

“My hate for you that still rests somewhere beneath.” Maleficent gripped the railing of the infirmary bed and leaned on it a bit. “I don’t know. I just saw the way you looked so….sad. And like your world crumpled before your eyes. And as much as my sadistic heart enjoyed that, my love for you did not. We may hate each other but god damn it Regina I will always love you.” 

Regina looked up finally from her daughter as the corner of her lips turned up slightly. She knew Maleficent still loved her, especially after all the things they've been through. Maleficent was her first girl everything. Girl love. Girl crush. Girl kiss. Girl sex. They didn’t date but that was okay because by the time they ended everything Maleficent was causing chaos and Regina was creating a hazardous spell. 

“I know Mel. As will I. No matter who I'm with, I will always have some form of love for you. You may not have been my first love but you were my first girl love and that’s something.” 

“Okay, so the nurse told me she should wake up in a few hours if not a day. She’s just resting by this point and….did i interrupt something?” 

When snow came running back to give the news Maleficent looked away from Regina and the mayor snapped her head back to her daughter. They were both grateful for the distraction. 

“Uh no. So what’s the doc say?” Mel asked and bumped Snow's side teasingly. 

“That Eveyln will be just fine. We just gotta give her a few hours and she’ll be awake in no time.” 

“Evie!!” 

Snow and Maleficent looked over to the door as Regina leaned forward to look between them only to see three unfamiliar kids, Jay and Doug from the class she taught. She sighed heavily and sat back. “Great.” 

“What’s going on here?” Mal, the purple headed girl demanded. Next to her was a tall boy who looked like the King. Maleficent figured it had to be his son. 

“Nothing to be too concerned over.” Snow stated politely. 

“And you are?” Maleficent asked. Looking at the girl in question. 

“Mal. Evie’s best friend.” She hissed and eyed the woman up and down. “And who the hell are you?” 

Maleficent chuckled. “Feisty little ant are we?”

“Maleficent, hush.” Regina ordered. The woman did as asked and stepped away with her hands in the air. She and Mal had migrated towards each other during their spat. Like a moth to a flame. 

Mal looked confused. “Did she just say Maleficent?” 

“Wait,” Jay looked around the woman and spotted Regina. “Mrs. Swan? Is that you?” 

She looked up at her name and gave the boy a smile. “Hello Jay,” 

“I thought that was you. What are you doing here?” He asked and walked closer to her. Ignoring the look Maleficent was giving him. 

“Well, I guess since you are all here for Evelyn I might as well explain the situation.” 

“Yeah that would be preferred.” Mal snapped. 

“You better watch your tone little ant,” Maleficent stepped forward and into her personal space. 

“Mel.” came Regina’s stern voice. Through what pulled Maleficent out of her thoughts was Snow's hand on her lower back. 

“Come walk with me. Let Regina handle this.” 

The sorceress looked from her to Regina, the woman giving her a flick of her left eyebrow before she was turning to Snow and nodding stupidly. Letting the woman lead her away. The students grabbed chairs and sat around the bed. Mal takes the other side of Evie’s bed to take her other hand. Regina smiled that her daughter had such amazing friends to be there for her. 

“So I guess I can start by….”

~~~

To say that everyone was shocked was a total understatement. They all had mixed feelings about it all but otherwise believed the woman. Mal 100 percent believed her because she remembers her mother telling her that Grimhilde never had sexual intercorse with Snow Whites father, she was the reason he died. But no one questioned it because she was crazy anyways. 

“So do you plan to take her back with you when she wakes up?” Carlos, the white haired boy. He wasn’t in the class but Regina knew she would remember him nonetheless. 

“No. I won’t take that decision away from her. If she wants to stay here then I will accept it and go home.” 

“Wow,” 

Everyone, Regina included, looked to Jay as he stared at the older woman. 

“You are seriously the first person who has ever given Evie any choice in the matter. Mal, Carlos and I have known evie since pre-k,”

“When we went,” Carlos teased. All three kids chuckled. 

“And I have never heard anyone give Evie a choice. As excited as she was to come here to Auradon, she was also pushed into doing so by Grimhilde. It was never her choice.” 

Mal and Carlos nodded their agreements. 

Regina watched them all, looking into every single face, before settling on the three most close to her daughter. “What do you three want for her?” 

And without a single doubt in their voices they all three said. “Her happiness.” 

“She has given us 17 years of love and friendship that if she chooses to leave with you then we won’t be mad.” Carlos stated and placed a hand on his friend's covered leg. 

“Sad of course,” Jay added. 

Mal was quiet, her mind racing. She knew what Evie would pick. Just by looking at her best friend's face. She knew. And deep down, she was okay with it. She knew that she wouldn’t be worried about marrying Ben and becoming Queen to him. She knew that if Evie left, she wouldn’t have to worry about leaving her best friend behind. 

“We’ll love her the same, even if she’s not part of our universe,” Mal began, slowly looking up to look into Regina’s eyes. “We will love whatever decision she makes. Because it was made by her. For her.” 

“....mami…”

Everyone looked to the sleeping girl to find her eyes wide open and settled in Regina. The woman's breath hitching in her throat at the sound of the name coming from Evelyn’s lips. She hadn’t expected the sound of it to cause her entire body to tingle but it did and it made her feel amazing. Reaching a hand out she cupped the girls cheek as Evelyn leaned into it. 

“Yes Mi querida?” 

Evelyn bursted out in tears and let herself be pulled in to press her face into the front of Regina’s shirt. Gripping onto it for dear life. Regina hugged the girl to her as if her life depended on it. 

Carlos and Jay looked at each other in confusion. 

“She said ‘my dear’ you dummies,” Mal stated, nudging Carlos with her boot. 

The moment Evelyn was discharged from the infirmary she was already tired once again but this time from lack of sleep from the night before. Her and Regina parted ways, promises of meeting up before the woman left. It was then she was going to give her answer to the woman. Now she sat on her dorm bed, looking at everything in her single bed bedroom. Her and Mal moved out and into single bed dorm rooms at the beginning of that year. Sitting alone, Jay and Carlos left about an hour ago to go play video games which meant she was due for a get together with Mal soon enough. But as she waited, her eyes took in all the work she had done. The outfits. The material. Everything. Was she really willing to give this up for something new? The thought hurt her more than she expected it to. But slowly the thought of Regina popped into her head. The feeling of being safe and wanted. Loved and needed. It pushed away all and any feelings of staying. She knew what she would decide. 

“You know when you leave everything here will disappear.” 

“Mal!” Evie exclaimed and turned to look at her best friend. Who was standing at the doorway. Arms crossed. 

“Hi E,” 

Evie patted the spot on her bed and gave the girl a smile. Waiting for her to join her. Mal knew she shouldn’t keep her waiting so as she pushed off of the frame she shut the door behind her and took the walk over as slow as possible. If only to enjoy the look of happiness on her friends face for as long as she could. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, The Fairy Godmother is going to make it so everything you did here never existed.” 

“So does that mean you’ll forget me too?”

Mal smiled sadly. “Yeah. It’s to put the universe's back in order.”

Evie wasn’t sure she liked that idea. She hated to be forgotten. And this was even worse. Having everyone she ever met, and touched emotionally, forget who she was? Was like wiping away 17 years of her life. Like it never existed. And that hurt more than anything. 

“Ev-”

“I don’t want to be forgotten Mal, I want to go with her but I don’t want everyone to forget about me. What if I want to come back?” 

“You can’t.”

Evie knew that. Regina told her once she left she would never get to see her again. Part of her thought it was a way to get Evie to choose going back with her. But hearing Mal say it made it that much more true. The princess lowered her head as tears rolled down her face. She didn’t want to be forgotten. 

“Evie.” 

The girl looked up at her friend only to feel a set of plump pink lips on her own. Gentle. Loving. Sweet and a little bit of bitterness. It was Mal in a nutshell. The bluenette raised a hand up to wrap itself in the front of Mal’s jacket, if only to be able to feel her one more time. The kiss lasted till they couldn’t breath anymore. Both parting but not moving away from one another. Just breathing each other's scent and pressing their foreheads together. Something they always did. 

“I could never forget you Blueberry P, you are my princess. Forever and always.” Mal stated in a quiet voice. Her thumb stroked Evie’s cheek. “When I smell apples, or even see an apple I will always think of the blue headed girl that visits my dreams. You are a part of me, and that will always stay. No amount of magic can change that.” 

“Thank you M, that means the world to me.” 

Mal gave Evie one last fleeting kiss before pulling away with a little sniffle and a proud grin. “Now I want you to take that new universe by storm. You hear me? Show everyone the Evie that I know. And if you happen to find yourself a dashing young prince,” 

“Or Princess,” Evie added. 

Mal chuckled. “Right. Well If you do find you either or, you tell them about a scary witch who will cast curses on them if they ever hurt you. You got it?”

“Always M,” Evie stated, swooning a little bit at how protective her best friend was being. 

Mal got up and walked over to the door, Evie in tow, before turning around. Not even getting a word in before Evie’s lips were on hers once more. This kiss was deeper than the last. Hands cupping Mal’s cheeks while her own raised to rest at Evie’s hips. Red lips moving and molding against pink lips. Mapping them out if only to memorize them. A whimper that neither knew who it came from was the breaking point. Mal knew she couldn’t indulge in this. She was happily engaged to the man of her dreams but she knew this was something Evie wanted. And if this was the last thing she would give to Evie then damn the world. But before it could get heated Evie was brave enough to pull away and press once last kiss to Mal’s nose. To which she offered a kiss to Evie’s forehead in return. 

“I love you E,” 

“I love you too M,” 

~~~

The portal that opened for Regina and her friends was waiting in the outskirts of Auradon. It had been opened since the following morning and The Godmother had kept a close eye on it to make sure no one got in or went out of it. 

“It’s time Regina. If she was coming she would have been here by now,” Maleficent stated. She didn’t hate to be the bearer of bad news but this she did hate doing. But no one else was going to speak up. Not while the woman stood by and watched out for her daughter like a lost puppy. 

“Your friend is right dear, it’s time.” Godmother said, a sad tone in her voice. 

Taking a few last fleeting seconds to just try and see if she could spot the girl, Regina sighed before nodding her head. Snow was there to slide an arm around her waist and the woman let her. She could use a hug right then and Snow was the closest she was going to get to it being Emma. She missed her girlfriend. The thought of her bringing a smile to her face. If she wasn’t going to be bringing her daughter back at least she had something to look forward to going back home. As they stepped closer to the threshold of the swirling white portal, Maleficent was the first to step up and step inside. Disappearing through. Snow looked to Regina and gave her a small smile. Regina returned it. And Snow was following suit behind Mel. 

Before Regina took her step the Godmother was next to her. 

“You did good by coming here and seeing her. I applaud you for your efforts and for your bravery.”

“Thank you,” 

With that she stood back and let the woman move forward. With one last look over her shoulder, she saw nothing but emptiness only to feel as defeated as when the King took her daughter from her arms. Taking in a deep breath she stepped forward and was sucked in. Opening her eyes she saw that she was back in the forest they first started at. 

“Regina.” 

She turned to see Snow and Maleficent there. The portal shut. All she felt like doing was crying. Crying till she couldn’t cry no more. 

“Regina.” Snow said again. “I’m so sorry,” 

The mayor just fell to her knees in front of Snow and bowed her head and cried. Snow was quick to fall next to her and wrap her arms around her shoulders. Maleficent watched on with a hurt expression, not for her but for Regina. She had to look away. Though her eyes settled on something that caused her lips to turn up into a wide grin. 

“Mami?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Sorry for that ending. It came to me at the last second. ;) I have two endings to this fic but this is the one that won out over all.


End file.
